Descend, the Shadow Hawk
Descend, the Shadow Hawk is the ninth episode of Mikey: Storm Overdrive. Plot Seven years ago, a younger Zane Kazaki and his best friend Damian Hawke are training hard to become superheroes. The two companions that make a pact that if they meet again, only one of them would be successful in their dreams. In the present, Mikey and the others battle Dr. Crazybrains who invades a shopping mall using android-like dinosaurs. When they destroy all of his creations and sends Crazybrains to jail, Zane is spotted by a blonde kid who he recognizes as his childhood friend from their days as young superheroes-in-training. Damian is surprised to have his best friend become an elite agent for Heroes Division while he became a member of another organization. Just then, the mysterious Shadow appears after seeing the wreckage done by Dr. Crazybrains while fighting Mikey. He then scans the place and sends in another ball that transforms into a beetle/rhinocerous mutated monster, as it heads toward the city for Mikey. Zane and Damian are busy having fun while ignoring the others as they are smittenly annoyed. Damian explains that he transferred to the new organization a few months after Zane had left, surprising him as well. The two exchange knuckle bumps, but the entire group gathers their attention on an explosion near the city's park. Mikey and the others arrive to see Buzzbolt rampaging the city as it shoots energy beams from its eyes and horn, creating large craters around the place. Mikey, Cody, Reena, and Clay attack, but are knocked out easily, inclu- ding Mikey when he tries to activate his Fusion form. Zane and Damian tries to fight it, but are also overwhelmed. The creature escaped, but not after Damian jumps onto it and hangs on, and dissapeared. Zane is upset because his friend was kidnapped, but Reena comforts him while Mikey says that they'll get his friend back no matter what. Buzzbolt jumps out of the ground, hurling Damian onto the pier. He then readies himself for battle, but is face-to-face with Shadow, who reveals himself to him. Damian tries to land a punch, but Shadow ducks down, spins around, and grabs his arm in a second. He then opens his hand, and charges up a laser-like weapon from his gauntlet as he prepares to drain his elemental powers. But he was stopped by a Plasma Bolt from Mikey who appears with the gang as they face the enemy and Buzzbolt. The gang finally learns that the creatures were actually sent by Shadow, who reveals himself as he fights Mikey. But not before Buzzbolt dissapears and is replaced by Bearhook. Zane and Damian uses their double combination of Torrent Dragon Storm and Shadow Hawk Descend to hurl the creature out into the air. Mikey breaks Shadow's equiped gauntlet and prepared to use Lightning Strike Thunder. But Shadow dissapeared, saying that he'll be back. Zane and Damian have a short reunion as he agrees that they both gotten stronger and are glad that he has a storng team of heroes. Zane tries to persuade Damian to stay and join the team, but he says that he already became a part of another team, but tells him their upcoming battle will come soon and leaves the group, not before giving Zane another knuckle bump goodbye. Later in an unknown place, Shadow appears from the shadows behind a shadowed character who grins evilly. Shadow tells him that their plans to extract the Overdrive element will begin very soon. Major Events *Damian Hawke makes his Overdrive debut. *It is revealed that Damian is Zane's childhood friend. *Zane's superhero origin is revealed. *Damian is revealed to be a Dark-elemental. Characters *Mikey N. Lizard *Cody Reese *Zane Kazaki *Reena Grace *Clay Stone *Damian Hawk (first appearance) Villians *Shadow Creatures *Buzzbolt (first appearance) Trivia *This will be the first episode to feature a new villian that appears to be from an alien species. *This episode will debut alongside Watt's On Your Mind? as a double episode before the double episode season finale. **The next episodes are Hero Vs Hunter, the Last Stand, and Overdrive Unleashed as a double season finale. *This is the first Storm Overdrive episode to have a flashback since the past three series. Category:Episodes Category:Storm Overdrive Episodes Category:Mikey: Storm Overdrive Season 1 Episodes